Ήρωας
by Kanashimi Angel
Summary: Τον είπανε ήρωα, και μετά το ξέχασαν. Τον είπανε τέρας, και πάντα θυμόταν. Μετάφραση του Hero από EmeraldWolfChild. [ONESHOT][Sasuke & Naruto FRIENDSHIP]


**Ευυυυ! Και ακομα ενα φανφικ στα ελληνικα.**

**Το παρόν λοιπόν φίλοι μου είναι μετάφραση από ένα φανφικ μιας από τις καλύτερές μου φίλες, "Hero" by EmeraldWolfChild. Θα τη βρείτε στα αγαπημένα στο προφίλ μου.**

**'ο'ο'ο'ο'ο'ο'ο'ο'ο'ο'ο'ο'ο'**

Τον είπανε ήρωα. Και μετά τον ξέχασαν.

Τον είπανε τέρα. Και πάντα θυμόταν.

Έτσι ήταν και έτσι θα είναι πάντα. Κι ο Ναρούτο το ήξερε. Και όμως προσπαθούσε. Πολέμησε, γρονθοκόπησε, αιμορράγησε και σηκώθηκε ξανά κι όμως'ηταν πάντα το ίδιο. Τίποτε δεν αλλαζε κι ο Ναρούτο το ήξερε, ακόμα και τώρα, τέσσερα χρόνια μετά, μπροστά στη μεγαλύτερη μάχη που έδωσε ποτέ.

Γρτσουνιές και μελανιές ήταν αδιόρατες στο σώμα του, κι όμως αυτός πονούσε. Πονούσε τόσο πολύ.

Τα πνευμόνια του πονούσαν, το να πάρει μια ανάσα ήταν αποστολή. Τα χέρια του πονούσαν, το κουνάι ήταν έτοιμο να γλιστρήσει απ' τα δάχτυλά του. Τα πόδια του πονούσαν, έπρεπε να ξεκουραστεί. Κι όμως είναι εκεί, στέκεται, ανανέει, κρατά.

Κι όλα για ένα πρόσωπο σημαντικό γι'αυτόν.

Όλα γι'αυτόν τον αλήτη.

Τον ίδιο που τον κοιτούσε πάντα με μάτια αδιάλλακτα. Τον ίδιο που είχε το ίδιο ιρωνικό μειδίαμα στα χείλη. Τον ίδιο που ήταν έτοιμος να τον σκοτώσει.

Όχι.

Ποτέ.

Όχι μέχρι να εκπληρώσει την υπόσχεσή του. Όχι μέχρι να ξαναπούν το Σάσουκε ήρωα.

Ναι, όχι αυτόν. Όχι το φωνακλάδικο τέρας που αποζητούσε την προσοχή τους. Το Σάσουκε. Έπρεπε να δώσει στο Σάσουκε τη ζωή του πίσω.

"Και τώρα πεθαίνεις."

Οι λέξεις κουδουνίζουν στην ακινησία, αντηχώντας στν ήσυχη κοιλάδα. Την ίδια κοιλάδα που είχαν πολεμήσει πριν τέσσερα χρόνια. Την Κοιλάδα του Τέλους.

"Χα. Βλάκα."

Το σπαθί σταματά στη μέση τησ κίνησης, θυμούμενο την παλιά νοσταλγία

"Μπορείς να γυρίσεις πίσω."

"Όχι." Εκεί ήταν. Παγωμένο. Τελεσίδικο.

"Σκότωσες τον Ιτάτσι." Έπρεπε να καταλάβει. Ήταν η τελευταία του ευκαιρία.

Ησυχία.

"Σκότωσες τον Οροτσιμάρου." Μόνος...

Καμιά απάντηση.

"Κατέστρεψες τους Ακάτσουκι." Απεγνωσμένος...

Το σπαθί κατέβηκε ένα εκατοστό προς το έδαφος. Να! Ίσως...

"Δεν το έκανα."

Χα. Για ιδιοφυία, ήταν στ'αλήθεια πολύ _χαζός._

"Σύμφωνα με το χωριό. Εσύ το έκανες."

Άλλο ένα εκατοστό.

"Τι διάολο λες? Νίκησες και το ξέρουν όλοι!"

"Όχι. Κανένας δεν το ξέρει." Κι εκεί, ερχόταν. "Γιατί είσαι ο μοναδικός που το χωριό συγχώρησε."

Κι άλλο ένα εκατοστό. Σψεδόν ακουμπούσε στο έδαφος. Λεπτά φρύδια που είχαν σουφρωθεί σκεφτικά, ξεχνώντας για μια στιγμή πως ήταν στη μάχη. Ξεχνώντας για μια στιγμή πως δεν υπήρχε χρόνος.

Κι επιτέλους...Συνειδητοποίηση.

Ένα αχνό χαμόγελο.

Ένα βάρος που έφυγε.

Το μυαλό του καθάρισε.

Είναι έτοιμος για αναχώρηση.

Αλλα είναι πολύ αργά.

Η λιμνούλα του κατακόκκινου αίματος τον προειδοποίησε.

Ο Ούτσιχα τον κοίταξε ξαφνιασμένος. Ο Ναρούτο χαμογέλασε.

Το κατάνα που κρατούσε ο Σάσουκε έβγαινε απ'το στήθος του άλλου νεαρού. Επιίνδυνα βαθιά. Πολύ βαθιά

"Ναρούτο...Εγω δεν...Πίστεψέ με, δεν..."

"Φυσικά δεν το έκανες. Νομίζεις ότι μπορείς να κάνεις κάτι τέτοιο ασυναίσθητα;"

'Ενας αδύναμος καγχασμός.

"Ναρούτο! Κόφ'το! Θα'ρθω μαζί σου...σταμάτα το γκενζούτσου!"

Ήθελε να κοιμηθεί. Ένας υπνάκος ήταν ακριβώς ό,τι του χρειαζόταν. Η κααραμένη αλεπύ τον έπαιρνε...Εκείνος γιατί όχι;

Ο βλάκας ήταν πολύ κουτός. Δεν μπορούσε να τον καταλάβει.

"Δοκίμασε."

Κι ο Σάσουκε, μετά από τόσα χρόνια, άρχισε ν'ανησυχεί.

"Άκυρο!"

Κι η φωνή ήταν μια υστερική κραυγή.

Τίποτε. Το σπαθί ήταν εκεί. Το αίμα ήταν εκεί. Το πονεμένο χαμόγελο ήταν εκεί.

"Σταμάτα! Χαμένε, σταμάτα το! Θα γυρίσω πίσω!" Τα πόδια του δεν τον κρατούσαν άλλο. Κι ο Ναρούτο έπεσε.

Ξαφνιασμένος, προσπαθούσε να κρατηθεί. Έπρεπε να τελειώσει την αποστολή του. Αυτός ήταν ο τρόπος του, ο δικός του τρόπος του νίντζα.

"Θέλω να είσαι χαρούμενος, κι έτσι..."

"Χαζέ! Είμαι χαρούμενος! Θα γυρίσω πίσω! Είσαι μαζί μου! Θα ξαναδώ όλους τους άλλους! Θεε μου ήμουν τόσο χαζός! Μα έλα τώρα! Σήκω πάνω!"

"Θα σε επευφημούν μέχρι να εξαφανίσες και την τλευταία απειλή από το χωριό.."

Ξάφνιασμα και η διατύπωση μια πρότασης. Ευτυχία, για πώτηφορά μετ'από τόσα χρόνια. Ήξερε πως μπορο΄σε να το κάνει. Κι ο Ναρούτο θα ήταν εντάξει.

"Εμένα."

Ορίστε. Τελείωσε. Τώρα μπορούσε να ξεκουραστεί. Τώρα μπορούσε επιτέλους να τους δεί όλους χαρούμενους..Όμως έπρεπε να κοιμηθεί. Ήθελε να κοιμηθεί τόσο πολύ. Κι ο Σάσουκε θα καταλάβαινε...

Και σιγά σιγά έκλεισε τα μάτια του.

Ο Ναρούτο ποτέ δεν έμαθε για τα πικρά δάκρυα που έκλαψε ο Σάσουκε πάνω από τη σορό του, καταριόμενος τα πάντα στην πορεία του και αρνούμενος στους γιατρούς νίντζα να πάρουν το ήδη παγωμένο σώμα από κοντά του. Ο Ναρούτο ποτέ δεν έμαθε ότι η Σάκουρα έπρεπε να κλεστεί σε άσυλο, γιατί η οδύνη της ήταν πολύ μεγάλη για να την αντέξει. Ο Ναρούτο ποτέ δεν έμαθε ότι θα γινόταν Χοκάγκε σ'ένα χρόνο.

Αλλά πάνω απ'όλα δεν έμαθε ποτέ πωs πάντα ήταν σύμβολο ελπίδας για το Κονόχα.

Ο Ναρούτο ποτέ δεν έμαθε πως ήταν ήρωας.

**'ο'ο'ο'ο'ο'ο'ο'ο'ο'ο'ο'ο'ο'ο'ο'**

**Τελος...**

**Τι λέτε λοιπόν? Κάνω για μεταφράστρια? (Στο Μεταφραστικό στο Ιόνιο θέλω να περάσω, dammit!) **


End file.
